James First Crush
by PotterLoverStories
Summary: James has his first crush and all Albus can do is tease him about it.


It is summer vacation. James is entering his 5th year. Albums is entering his 3rd and and it is going to be Lilly's first year at hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny are in the kitchen. Lily is at the burrow with Hugo and rose and Albus and James are upstairs. "Dinner smells great Ginny" he said and kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks Harr-" she started but got cut off. Albus comes running downstairs followed by James.

"you've got a girlfriend you've got a girlfriend!" Albus taunted. "No I don't! Shut up!" James screamed back. "Woah woah woah" Ginny said stepping between them. "Albus read my owl" James yelled. "To be fair it landed in my room." Albus argued. "Soo! You could of just oven it to me! Your the worst brother ever!" "James don't say that!" Harry said "it's true!" James shouted "don't argue with me James" Harry said raising his voice.

"If you didn't want me reading your mail you shouldn't of gotten that stupid damn owl." Albus screamed. "Albus!" Ginny said "Ok I've had enough!" raising her voice as well. "What happened." "Albus read my letters" James said angrily "ohh from your girlfriend" Albus taunted. "She's not my girlfriend" James yelled. "Ok now I've heard enough" Harry said. "Albus say sorry for reading his mail" "sorry Albus muttered "now james" Harry said turning to his oldest child. "Say sorry" "for what" James argued "James" ginny said shooting her son a look "fine sorry." "Ok now dinners ready everyone lets sit down and eat"

Later Ginny enters james' room. "James" she whispered. "Hi mum" he sat up in bed and slipped some letters under his pillow. "James what are those" Ginny asked. "Nothing" he said trying to act like he hadn't done anything. "James" she said. "Can I tell dad instead." He asked. "Sure" she said sounding surprisingly understanding.

She called Harry. Harry walked in and Ginny left. "So james what's up" he asked and sat down on his sons bed. "Um" he stumbled. "What are those" Harry asked seeing the letters peaking out from under his pillow. "They're some letters I got this summer" he explained. "Who are they from" Harry asked curiously. "Um a girl in my year. Her name is Annie Hopkins." He said "can I see the letters" Harry asked.

"Sure" James replied and handed his dad the small stack of letters.

_Dear James,_

_ How are you? I'm pretty good. Miss you. I can't wait till school. When I sat that I think of your aunt Hermione you told me about. You said she loved school. :). How are your brother and your sister. I hope they are well. I miss you. Write back soon,_

_ ~Annie Hopkins_

_Dear James,_

_ I miss you. I hope to see you soon. How are you and your family. I got my hogwarts letter today. Have you gotten yours yet. I can't wait my parents said that I can get a new owl this year. I will send you a picture when I get it._

_ ~Annie Hopkins _

_Dear James,_

_ Happy Birthday! I didn't know what to get you. I'm so sorry. I hope you have an amazing birthday at your house. I miss you. See you later _

_ ~Annie Hopkins _

Harry read the rest and smiled. "Those are sweet james" "ya I guess" he replied in a small voice. "Do you like this girl" Harry asked curiously. James was silent for a few seconds trying to think of an answer. She was an amazing girl. She was funny sweet and smart. She was a great friend but he didn't know if he liked her

"I honestly don't know" he finally answered his fathers question. "I don't" "I get it son" Harry smiled "how did Albus get your letters" "my damn owl" he responded "now james watch your language" Harry warned. "Sorry dad" he said "it's ok I just don't wand it rubbing off on your other siblings" Harry said. "Ok. Umm dad" James asked "yes?" Harry said. "Thinking about it now I think I do like her"

Harry smiled to hear his son had his first crush. "I don't know what to do." James continued. "Ya it can be confusing" Harry said. "I've old we're you when you had your fist crush" James asked. "14" Harry said. "Was it mum" he asked. "No" Harry answered. "How old was mum when she had her first crush?" James asked. "10" Harry answered and smiled. James saw his father smile.

"When did you meet mum?" James asked curiously. Harry smiled "at platform 9 and 3/4 when I was 11" "really!" James asked. "Ya" Harry answered. "But what I want to know is when did you meet this girl." Harry asked "last year at quidditch tryouts" James answered.

Harry smiled at him. Goodnight james. He hugged his son and left the room. Ginny was waiting outside the door. "Gin" Harry said "what are you doing" "what happened?" She asked. "Different things" Harry said. "Harry please" Ginny pleaded. "It's things for guys" Harry answered. "If you want you can sake him yourself" He said. He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight gin"


End file.
